Baecation- A Boogie wit da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Vaction


You are now on your fifth glass of wine, your loving the vibe that's going on between you and Erik; you only been dating for six mouths however it feels like you known each other forever. You laugh at his stories, he laughs about your childhood and how you felt like you had to protect your mother and Grandmother from everyone. " yeah I told my now Step dad that I'll break his legs if he hurts my mom." You laugh "At the wedding though Bae?" Erik asks while laughing "Yeah, I was not playing with his ass." You laugh (I dead ass said that to my stepdad I don't play when it comes to my baby), "you tryin to get outta here?" Erik asks in a deep seductive voice while rubbing your hand. You look at him with lust in your eyes "yeah." You say in a sexy tone, Erik waves to the waiter for the check, he pays the bill and he leaves a nice tip for the man. You leave the restaurant under Erik's arm, you reach the car Erik goes to open the door for you, you close it. "What's on ya mind Ma?" he asks leaning you against the car door, you look him in his eyes (those beautiful dark brown eyes) you wrap your arms around his neck and you kiss him, passionately, your tongues dance in each other's mouth. Erik strong hands trails down the curve of your back where he reaches your ass, he gives both cheeks a squeeze, you moan in his mouth "I need you now daddy." You disparately say in his mouth, "shit I need you too Princess." He whispers into your mouth, "We gotta chill for we end up making a human in the parking lot." He laughs braking away from you, you pout like a three year old child, "but daddy I need you now." You whined, "I know Princess, I know but I promise when we get back to the room daddy gunna give you what you want and need." He says, "Fine." You pout again, and stomp your foot, "Aye cut that baby shit out fo I give ya ass something to pout about." He commands, you feel yourself getting wet, he opens the car door, you are still looking at him in his eyes, and he closes the door and gets in the car.

It feels like forever getting back to the hotel, while Erik was driving you would lean over to kiss his neck, he would warn you to stop by grabbing your thigh but that just made you want him more. "Erik." You sing in his ear "don't you wanna play?" you ask playfully, between the five glasses of wine and the longing to feel him inside you was crashing into you, he stops at a red light it seems like the hundredth one, you take his chin into your hands so he can look at you; he licks his lips and that just sends you over the edge. You begin to take off your jacket, then you playfully pull at the top of your dress, Erik is not watching you and you see his eyes travel all over your body, he licks his lips again you pull down the top of your dress exposing your breast. "Oh that's how you coming tonight." He questioned rising his eyebrow. "Yup." You say in a soft tone, suddenly Erik hits the gas so hard you catch whiplash; you pull up the top part of your dress, another stop light "what the fuck is the deal with all these fuckin red light?!" Erik growled, you giggled about how frustrated he was getting; a few minutes later you make it to the hotel.

Erik parks the car crooked no doubt, he hops out the car with lighting speed and comes over to your side, he opens your door, you take your time getting out of the car, "Yo I don't have time for you to be…" he stops mid-sentence, " hold up I just realized I didn't feel or see any pantie lines tonight." He said rising his right eyebrow, "oh I knew I forgot something." You say nonchalantly and walked passed him, "oh you most defiantly bout to get this work baby girl. He growls, he speed walks to catch up to you, by the time he meets up with you, you were already by the elevator. "What took you so long?" You said jokingly while looking him up and down. You got into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Erik was on you like a wild dog, he pressed you against the corner of the elevator kissing you as if this was the last time your mouths would meet, you lifted your leg up so he could get closer making your dress rise up. The elevator door opened it was on your floor, you and Erik got out of the elevator, you took your shoes off to run down the hallway Erik was hot behind you, you make it to your room you take out your key, Erik was making it hard for you to focus on opening the door he was kissing and biting at your neck it made you moan, and bite your lip. Finally you open the door, you are no facing him; while still kissing him you take off his jacket and throw it on the floor, and "Aye Yo that jacket is like two hundred dollars." He scoffed, "it'll be ite" you say into his mouth.

Still kissing him you take his shirt off franticly getting it over his head his man bun comes undone, his short locs are in his face, you move them too the side and keep kissing him, you stop and look him in his eyes, you take your braids down from the bun and let them fall, you kiss Erik then your hands make their way down to his belt you slowly undo his belt while kissing him. Your hands find his dick, he lets out a growl at the touch of your hand going up and down his covered dick; you grab him by the top part of his undone pants and lead him to the balcony, "word?, that's how we feeling tonight?" he says smiling, you say nothing you and Erik are now outside again its not to hot it was a light breeze it felt good. You now pull his jeans and boxers down at the same time his dick springs out, you look at how long, thick and big it is, your mouth starts to water at the sight of his dick. "You just going to look at him? Or what?" he huffs. You get down on your knees, you lick your lips first then you kiss the tip, down his shaft t, he lets out a deep breath in approval. Then you open your mouth and take him in "Oh shit (Y/N) he moans, your head is going up and down on his dick slurping and spitting on his dick; you take both of your hands and place them on his shaft and begin to suck, "Fuck Baby." He cries out you are sucking and jerking him off, the sounds of him moaning your name and you sucking his dick fill the air. Erik looks down at you he takes his hand to move your braids from your face, you look up at him, he's biting his lip to keep from being too loud but he can't help it anymore, "that's it Princess, suck daddy's dick." He groans, you take him in your mouth inch by inch, getting his dick nice and wet. You open your mouth more while going up and down while you're going up and down your tongue plays with the tip of his head," FUCK BABE!'' Erik moans out, that was your queue to go in you spit on it, you look up at him, he's trying not to come undone but that's when you deep throat him all it took was your mouth to take all of him in three times, "FUCK!, FUCK!, AHHHHHH FUCK!" Erik yells and releases himself in your mouth, you suck all of his juices out of his dick, and you swallow his cum. He grabs you by the back of your head to pull you up to his face he looks in your eyes his chest heaving up and down, he kisses you, slaps your ass with his other hand, "ite it's my turn now." He says with a devilish grin.


End file.
